


Hanamura Showdown

by roughlycut



Category: Diablo (Video Game), Heroes of the Storm (Video Game), Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: And he ends up liking it, Bottom line is that Genji takes a giant monster cock, I have no idea what to tag this with, M/M, Mind Break, Size Difference, Size Kink, Teratophilia, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 06:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10735929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roughlycut/pseuds/roughlycut
Summary: Genji gets more than he bargained for when he takes on the monster in Hanamura.





	Hanamura Showdown

**Author's Note:**

> 100% inspired by the latest Heroes of the Storm video, because that size difference sure is something.  
> First posted as a "phone fic" on my twitter ([here](https://twitter.com/BlueEyedMutt/status/857003235755921408)), but figured I'd put it here too, since people liked it so much.

Genji was a fool. Cocky and selfish, he had sought to prove himself. Show the others that he was more than enhanced robotic parts. He'd been reckless, thinking he could take on this thing, this monster, by himself. Relying on his smaller size, thinking it would give him advantage, he had stormed in. But the creature had been fast. By sheer luck he had avoided being burned to a crisp, dodging a flame that made his armour sizzle. But it had caught him, knocked him off balance. And now it had him pinned against the wall, its giant hand wrapped around his waist, squeezing him tight. His sword laid across the room, snapped in half like a twig. The thing had pulled it from his grip with such ferocity it had torn his right hand half off, leaving his shurikens trapped inside, completely useless.   
  
Genji squirmed and kicked his legs as the monster leaned in close, the foul smell of sulfur making him nauseous. If he'd had a stomach he surely would be throwing up now. It sniffed at him, then let out a growl that transformed into what could only be described as a laugh. Genji froze. The monster was clearly far more intelligent than he'd expected. He drew in a breath, opening his mouth to speak, but was cut short as the thing punched him hard on the side of his head. A high pitched noise rang in his ear as he tried to refocus, only to see the creature swing it's hand again. Then everything went dark.   
  
When Genji came to, he was lying down, flat on his stomach, hands tied above his head. His ears were still ringing and most of his mask had been removed. Stretching his neck, he looked around, orienting himself, trying to locate an exit. The room he was in seemed big, but it was dimly lit, making it impossible to make out any door or opening. He tugged at the rope around his wrists, testing his half broken wrist, considering if he could snap it clear off.   
A sudden muffled growl and a hard press of a large palm on his back startled him. The monster was there, right behind him, holding him down. Its hand moved further down his back, it's large palm coming to rest on his ass, squeezing and stroking it. He opened his mouth to speak, but was cut short when he felt something thick, warm, and wet press against his entrance. He heard himself yell out in protest and felt his body tense up as the creature's throbbing cock was pushed inside him with force, only to be pulled out again and slammed back into him. It was like a fire burning in his stomach, his cyborg body doing everything it could to accommodate the creatures large cock. He could practically feel his inner synthetic walls shifting, expanding, as the monster picked up the pace. The sound of skin against metal filled up the otherwise empty room, echoing off the walls, mixing with the monsters loud huffs.   
  
Without warning it reached under Genji's chest, wrapping its palm around him and pulling him up from the floor, leaning Genji's back against its own broad chest, making him straddle it's legs. Genji could feel himself sliding further down the creature’s cock, increasing the fire in his stomach as he was stretched more. The monster started thrusting up into him again, and he realised, with horror, that he was moaning. His face felt hot, cheeks burning with shame. Squeezing his eyes shut and biting his lip, he attempted to ignore his own voice, to force the sound of his own pleasure from his mind. The creature laughed, as if mocking his wasted effort, before bringing its palm from Genji's chest to his stomach, pushing at it. He wailed and looked down, seeing the large bulge that disappeared and reappeared, his stomach growing as the large cock was pushed inside him. He could feel the last bit of resistance leaving his body, pleasure washing over him? as he arched his back, nudging his bulging belly into the palm of the monster with a loud moan.   
The monster let out another laughing growl as it picked up the speed, slamming into Genji with renewed force. He could feel it's cock throb and pulse inside him and as another moan escaped his lips, the creature released inside him with a loud grunt. Genji watched with wide eyes as his stomach expanded slightly, growing with the monsters release. The thing shuddered and pressed its mouth to Genji's neck, its tongue lapping at synthetic flesh.   
Slowly Genji started to move his hips upwards, his left hand finding the stiff node above his stretched entrance. He arched his back as the pleasure build inside him, feeling the creature’s cock soften and slowly slip out of him. He clenched around it as he felt his orgasm hit, his bent knees tensing and shivering against the monsters broad thighs, before pulling off of its cock. A jet of clear fluid gushed out of him, drenching his own hand and the creatures spent cock. He felt his body shudder again as he came down from his orgasm, hand still rubbing over his node and his loose hole as the creatures release spilled from him. With a final moan he leaned his head back against the monster’s chest, slowly slipping into unconsciousness.


End file.
